


Adieu

by airute (siruru)



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Relationship, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Long-Distance Friendship, Non-Graphic Violence, Pining, Pre-Relationship, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:30:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siruru/pseuds/airute
Summary: Sometimes, the end can lead to a perfect beginning.[Reader/Giotto]





	Adieu

adieu  
**i'll keep on supporting you...**

If he is prince charming, then she is certainly the pauper. There isn't anyone else that compares to the golden-haired youth within the small township. A person that will be going somewhere in the world, as many of the townspeople put it. A friendly charmer to anyone he meets, but also a kind fool whenever he speaks of the dreams growing inside his head. They are all she can hear of whenever he visits her grandfather and when he is around the corner talking aimlessly to certain friends. He has too much heart in him for a single person and too many dreams for the world to envision. Maybe, that is why she wants him to succeed so badly.

_I'm starting a vigilante group._

It is one little incident that pushes all three friends over the edge. They are doing something that the citizens have only dreamed off and it sets hearts ablaze with inspiration. There is fear and doubt within many, but his calm and confident attitude manages to convince several to either support or join them. Her grandfather and older siblings followed that example just like everyone else around her. There is a smile on his face and a blazing fire in those pretty eyes of his, making any commoner sure -herself included- that he will save the day like an knight or prince certainly would.

_You're too soft, my friend._

They grow older and time passes them by, but his group morphs into something magnificent. The thugs and any other evils have been dispelled from the small town, but at a price. She sees less and less of her family members and him in general. It makes her wonder how hard being the hero must be. Yet, when she does get a glimpse of him there are smiles and gifts everywhere for the group of six men walking around town. He has grown into something obscure and beautiful over the years, but there are bags under his eyes and a constant worried expression placed on his features.

So, on one of those rare occasions when she has him right in front of her, she places a warm coffee mug on his table. He looks at her and she just smiles. She whispers, 'you look like you need it'.

_What are you doing now?_

_I don't know anymore._

Alas, all good dreams have to come to an end; she knows this well. It is a rainy day when she places her elder brothers six feet underground, since her grandfather's heart couldn't take the news that sent him to the hospital. There is a thick silence in the graveyard, as he looks at her with wilted eyes screaming for absolution more than anything else. She wonders when the hero took a bite of the poisoned apple because all the town talks about is his wrongdoings and civil unrest against their once worshiped saint. It is all crumbling away too quickly beneath him and his precious organization -Vongola- is soon thrown from vigilante group into being called that dreaded word, mafia. His red-haired friend drags him away and for the first time in years, she prays but more for him than herself.

_You need to help him!_

_What happened?_

The man doesn't give her an answer, as he pushes his way into her cold and shady home. Burgundy orbs stare at her, but he knows that it must be hard for her since her last living relative had recently passed away. It is all that G. hears his old friend talks about before the power struggle with Daemon and Ricardo started. However, she doesn't notice him looking at her, as she runs around gathering whatever she can that may help heal the injured blond. Why her of all people? Maybe, because she still believes in him unlike the rest of the townsfolk who talk and plot behind his back. She tries her best to heal his wounds, as his right-hand man watches on. He is watching as well through delirious thoughts and dreams, hoping that everything will work out n the end.

_I want to go somewhere for away from here._

_....._

_Would you run away with me?_

It is all that he talks about, as she treats his wounds. At times, she wonders whether it is just his delirium or actual rational talk that spills out of his mouth. It is either this or his former friends that he speaks so fondly of and there are moments as he speaks when she can almost hear Ugetsu's musical skills or Knuckle's words of wisdom in her mind. Yet, they have all left, ran away to the four corners of the world because those were his orders, as the second leader of the Vongola becomes known. Giotto never talks about his fall from grace, but rather of leaving to a distant land across the sea and the red-haired man seeks to make it a reality since it is only a matter of time until they are found again. She wonders what will happen to her once they leave, but he always stops her from thinking that far ahead. He grabs her hand and looks at her with undiluted eyes. This time it feels different. There is strength in him to keep going and that is what makes her fall for his request.

_You are now "Ieyatsu Sawada"._

_I see._

_I still like Giotto better._

The blond smiles at her sudden input, as the archer just scolds her. The ferry is waiting for them to board, but goodbyes between childhood friends are always the hardest. The men shake hands one last time, as she promises G. that she will take good care of his former boss. Everyone will disappear, including the redhead, but the memories of what they once had will last for a lifetime. There aren't any regrets from any of the former guardians or her, as she looks at the paper holding her new identity. Sawada, it had a nice right to it. Moments later, the boat is becoming a figure on the horizon and she stares at the taller man next to her, a question in her heart. Molten orbs met hers, answering her question and placing a kiss on her lips, one of many to come. Certainly, this is the best start to everything that they have held back up until now, and maybe there are times when the pauper can turn into the princess in the end.

"Why me?"

"You were always there."

**...even if, you can't see me.**

**Author's Note:**

> catch me on the flip side: [writing tumblr](http://the-canary.tumblr.com/)


End file.
